


Dead, or Not

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Pre-Slash, X-file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Soon after 'Sleepless' Mulder and Krycek are assigned another case.





	Dead, or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Dead, or Not

### Dead, or Not

#### by Aqualegia

  


TITLE: Dead, or Not  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL ADDRESS:   
DATE WRITTEN: 12 October, 2003 POSTED 14 August 2004 ARCHIVE: http://nick-lea.com/fiction/viewuser.php?uid=2 Yes to Gossamer, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, WWOMB. Anywhere else please ask. SERIES/SEQUEL: No  
KEYWORDS: Mulder, Krycek, Case File  
**RATING: G**  
**CLASSIFICATION: X**  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while. NOTES: Cult TV/Eclectic 21 challenge "Fanfic on a plate". The challenge was to write a fic on a 9inch (23cm) paper plate. SUMMARY: Soon after 'Sleepless' Mulder and Krycek are assigned another case. 

* * *

Dead, or Not  
by Aqualegia

* * *

  * FBI HEADQUARTERS - MORNING - 



"Agent Mulder," a husky voice said. A feeling of dj vu swept over Mulder when he looked up to find Alex Krycek standing over him for the second time in a week. He slid the headphones off his ears. "Yes, Krycek, what is it?" 

Krycek laid a file on Mulder's desk. "A.D. Skinner sent me to find you-" 

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Mulder interrupted, his eyes still on Krycek. 

Krycek gave a tight smile, but wasn't about to be put off. "Yes we did, but so long as you don't try to ditch me this time, I think I could stand working with you again." He took a deep breath and gestured towards the file. "The Assistant Director has signed a 302 for us both to go to Miami. While attempting to apprehend two would-be robbers, Special Agent Madeleine Weston has been accused of shooting an innocent bystander and then trying to cover up the crime by concealing the body. We are being sent to find out what really happened. Our flight leaves in less than two hours. Mulder stood up, grabbed his jacket and the file. "We'd best get going then," he said, striding towards the door, a grinning Krycek in his wake. 

  * RAMADA HOTEL, MIAMI, EVENING - 



The two agents sat either side of the small table in their room, reviewing the case. On their arrival in the city they had viewed the CCTV tape and seen the 'missing man' - he was tall, dark haired and had a very prominent nose. A few minutes after he had entered the store Agent Weston appeared, followed almost immediately by the two robbers who disabled the camera by spraying paint on the lens. Mulder asked for a picture of the missing man. Next they had interviewed Agent Weston and gone over her story. She had seen the man fall, or as she thought, duck out of sight but she had been mostly concentrating on the robbers; calling for assistance; telling the shop keeper to go lie down before she fell down, she had not noticed the man was missing. 

Accepting her story for the moment, they had gone to the Surfside Mini Mart to interview the proprietor, Sue Caister. She told them that Adam, the young man she had seen bleeding all over her floor, must be living nearby as he had been coming into the store every few days to buy milk and groceries. He had been filling his basket when first Agent Weston, then the robbers had entered the store - they had burst in, demanding the takings. Weston had immediately pulled out her gun and called on them to lay down their arms and surrender. 

The robbers started shooting and Adam had been caught in the crossfire. 

Shock, and the sight of all the blood had made her feel faint, so Maddie Weston had told her to go lie down until the cops arrived and it was only after they had started asking questions that she found out that there were only two bodies... the only sign of the third was drag marks across the floor and out to the back alley. 

Armed with their picture of Adam they had made extensive enquiries for what was left of the day but were unable to find anyone who had seen anything - or knew where the missing man lived. 

Eventually, tired of rehashing the evidence, Krycek went to bed while Mulder channel-surfed. 

Very early the next morning the Agents were disturbed by someone pounding on their door. Quickly dragging on his pants Mulder opened it to find a very excited Sue Caister accompanied by a dark-haired man easily recognisable from the CCTV tape - the only difference being a large surgical dressing adorning one brow. 

"Agent Mulder," Sue exclaimed, "Look who I've found. This is Adam, he walked into the shop this morning and I bought him straight here." 

"Thank you," Mulder replied, holding out his hand to the stranger. 

After a moment's hesitation the man shook the proffered hand, then said, "I apologise for any trouble I have caused. I hit my head as I got out of your Agent Weston's way and gave myself a concussion and a nose-bleed. It wasn't until I walked into the Mini Mart, and gave Sue a fright, that I had any recollection of what had occurred." 

"I'm pleased to see you are alive and well, after all, Adam," Mulder replied, "Now if I could just have some details of who you are and where you live for my report...." 

"Certainly Agent Mulder. I'm a medical student, studying in Paris, France, on a Summer exchange." He handed over a card with an address on it. "That is the address where I'm staying.... Oh, and my name is Adam Pierson...." 

The End. 

* * *

3rd Prize Winner - Lynda - "Dead, or Not" (honest, she got this on one paper plate... - Ed)   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Aqualegia


End file.
